


Something About Us

by rattmann



Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, Flash Forward, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rattmann/pseuds/rattmann
Summary: As Qrow sings a song in their home, Clover is reminded of the reasons why he's in love with the man. A love that he wants - and plans - to keep forever.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 104





	Something About Us

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Something About Us by Saint Motel, if any of you are curious to listen to it!

Clover was in the shower while Qrow was making breakfast, like what they did every morning these past five years. Clover always prefered to shower as soon as he woke up, that’s what he did in Atlas, so he didn’t really feel the need to break the cycle. Besides, he just felt as if showering in the morning was a good way to wake up. Qrow on the other hand preferred to clean up before he went to bed, Clover had asked him about it one time. The response was, “I usually get dirty throughout the day, just feels right to shower when I’m ready to end the day”. Clover supposed it made sense, he wasn’t complaining either. If Qrow were to take a shower after him then he’d complain about cold water for the rest of the day. It’s happened before, that’s how Clover knows what would happen. He’d always make it up to his boyfriend with cuddles, and lots of them. Sure, they’ve had a good amount of shared showers, but those usually led to… other things.

_“It might not be the right time,  
I might not be the right one.  
But there is something about us I wanna say,  
'Cause there's something between us anyway.”_

Grabbing his bottle of shampoo, his thoughts drift to Qrow. He recalls the first time the man had accidentally used his soap, the way he huffed and puffed because he didn’t want to smell like cucumbers, that he preferred lavender. Clover had littered the man with kisses after he had smelt it on his boyfriend, loving the fact that the other man had smelt like _him_. Qrow had tried to shove him away and run from the assault, Clover would never let him go. He remembered the moment as if it had happened yesterday, but it must’ve been years ago. When Qrow had calmed down, the former Ace Op buried his nose in his hair to breathe in the scent. Placing a gentle kiss on the crown of his boyfriend's head, who had squawked in response before mumbling, “stupid vegetable soap…”

_“I might not be the right one,  
It might not be the right time.  
But there is something about us I've got to do,  
Some kind of secret I will share with you.”_

Clover was done with his shower quick enough, thoughts of the love of his life keeping him occupied as he got dressed. He’s always been one for short showers, never feeling the need to waste any time. Which was the exact opposite of Qrow, who liked to stand under the liquid until he felt the need to get out, which was usually when the water started to get cold. Clover never understood it, though he loves the man anyways. Quirks and all.

_“I need you more than anything in my life,  
I want you more than anything in my life.  
I miss you more than anyone in my life,  
I love you more than anyone in my life.”_

As he left the bathroom, his first thought was to go straight to Qrow, as he does every day. Before that though, he goes to their room to grab a small box from the drawer on his side of the bed. He’s been meaning to give this to his lover for quite some time now, waiting for the right time. Every moment he shares with the man would’ve been the right time, he was tired of waiting. As he steps into the hall, his destination now being wherever his boyfriend is, something stops him dead in his tracks. Qrow’s voice. Leaning his forehead against the wall, he lets a soft smile come across his face. Qrow wasn’t talking, no, but rather singing.

_“It might not be the right time,  
I might not be the right one.  
But there is something about us I gotta say,  
'Cause there's something between us anyway.”_

He knew immediately what the song was. It was the song Qrow had sung for him on their one year date. The song was how Qrow had told the other man that he loves him. The former Ace Op smiles fondly at the thought, Qrow had been so anxious that night. As if Clover hadn’t been telling him that he loves the man after they’ve been together for two months. He knew Qrow was never one for verbally expressing his love, the former Ace Op hadn’t minded. Qrow had been more for showing small signs of affection. Whether it was with him leaving Clover shiny things he found as a crow, or coming home with flowers, Clover appreciated it all the same. He’s in love with Qrow for a reason, and him not saying “I love you” isn’t an issue at all, it never was a problem. No matter how many times he’s told the Huntsman the L word and was always met with a guilty look instead, it didn’t matter to the former Ace Op.

_“I might not be the right one,  
It might not be the right time.  
But there's something about us I gotta do,  
Some kind of secret I will share with you.”_

Clover remembers the moment clear as day, how Jaune had seemingly popped up out of nowhere with guitar in hand, Oscar by his side as “emotional support”. How he knew Yang and Ruby had been following them all night, but when he brought it up Qrow’s face had grown hot while a mess of excuses pooled out of his lips. Clover had given him an odd look but didn’t push the subject further. He remembered seeing Nora and Ren going on a date as well, coincidentally at the same place as the two men, and how he counted Weiss and Blake sneakily passing by multiple times. At the time Clover thought it was strange, seeing all of the kids in the same area. But now that he thinks back on it, he knows now that if those kids weren’t there then Qrow wouldn’t have admitted his love at all.

_“I need you more than anything in my life,  
I want you more than anything in my life.  
I miss you more than anyone in my life,  
I love you more than anyone in my life.”_

Sighing as a smile takes over his face at the memory, he pictures how Qrow had been stuttering as soon as he started singing the song, him and Weiss apparently wrote it together, and how he had glared at Jaune for messing up the tuning on the first few notes. He remembers how Qrow had to shove his hands in his pockets to stop from picking at his fingers or to not let the former Ace Op see how bad he was shaking, and how Clover had fallen impossibly even more in love with the Huntsman when the quake in the man's voice was lost as the confidence returned once more. Clover feels as if each day that passes he falls more in love with his boyfriend. He can’t wait to marry him. His fingers tighten around the small box in his pocket.

_“I love you more than anyone in my life.”_

As the former Ace Op walks into the kitchen, he’s greeted with the sight of Qrow nursing a cup of coffee as he stares out of the window above the sink, he strides towards his lover. Qrow twitches, a sign that he knows Clover is behind him. Setting his coffee down, he sighs in content when Clover wraps his arms around him from behind. They sway slowly as Qrow continues to sing.

_“I love you more than anyone in my life.”_

Qrow turns in his arms so they’re facing each other, teal eyes meet red. Long ago those teal eyes would’ve been full of determination while the red full of anger, now they are filled with love. Qrow’s hand cups Clover’s jaw, pulling him into a tender kiss. He’ll never get tired of kissing Qrow. He remembers their first kiss, how flustered Qrow had gotten when he acted on impulse and pulled the former Ace Op into a kiss after they had completed a mission. Before Qrow could sputter out an apology and quite literally fly off, Clover had grabbed the man's shirt to pull him back in. Kissing Qrow was always an experience. A blessing that Clover would never in his life dream of taking advantage of.

_“I love you more than anyone in my life.”_

Clover joins in on the song, mumbling the lyrics against his boyfriend's lips, who has a faint dust of red along his cheeks. They rest their foreheads together, continuing to sway. The moment was intimate, they’ve had plenty of special moments like this before. Though each one was different, yet always perfect. Clover thought Qrow was perfect. No. He _knows_ Qrow is perfect. As he pulls away from Qrow, who let out a confused noise. He watches as those beautiful rustic eyes widen as he gets down on one knee, pulling the box from his pocket. Clover can’t bring himself to pull his eyes away from the other man's face as he opens the box, exposing a ring. A ring that had been in a box far too long and not on Qrow’s finger long enough. He mutters the last line of the lyrics as the ring slips onto his boyfriend’s- no. his fiancés finger.

_“I love you more than anyone in my life.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wasn't going to have the song mean anything, it was just going to be Qrow singing. I also wasn't going to have Clover propose. But hey, I think it makes things a little more personal. Anyways, feel free to tell me your thoughts!


End file.
